Kakurenbo
by Swagga
Summary: One game of Hide and Seek. Three less than innocent stories. So this is why they play this game... YAOISHONENAI CONTENT, slight language. NEW CHAPTER
1. Curious

NOTE: I plan on making this like a series of stories that will eventually be connected. Each chapter should contain a different pairing of the Host Club lovlies.

First up: Mori/Kaoru  
---

"Stupid Lord with his stupid games…" Kaoru fumed to himself out loud as he wondered through the garden's maze. High walls of green foliage and seasonal flowers punching through the mass like little shining lights were the boy's demise as he looked around for the brother he had lost.

Tamaki had suggested, in all his boyish charm, that the group play a round of _"Hide and Seek". _Some ridiculous children's game the Lord had forced everyone to participate in once in a while so that he could get his perverse little hands on Haruhi. Though, knowing the Lord, he probably didn't get too far.

It was chilly outside and the sky had grown milky gray putting Kaoru in frenzy to find his brother before Hikaru went insane. He knew Hikaru wouldn't last very long…that is, alone. They were each other's backbone, and they had grown foolishly accustomed to each others attention. They were, in a way, defense mechanisms from the world about them that at times seemed, to them, so ridiculously mediocre that they went as far as to lock themselves away in thoughts and ignorant bliss. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered without the other.

Thoughts blinded him, emotions guided him, and when he heard a rustle from beyond a nearby wall, his ears hauled him in that direction. "Hikao— ru…" the last syllable of that sweet name dropped back into his throat sharply pulling his lips into a pouting frown. It had been the gentle giant of the Host Club who was responsible for making Kaoru's heart jump so fearsomely.

Morinozuka Takashi sat, arms hunched over his knees, head hanging low in depression. Silently, he shifted his gaze from the grass below him to Kaoru. His eyes seemed so full of emotion, but what emotion exactly. It was often difficult to tell if he were upset or satisfied, melancholy or ecstatic. No, that wasn't true. Mori was obviously happy when he was with Hanizuka. It was the slight change in body posture, and the way he followed the small treasure like some giant loving motherly figure.

Oh, wait!

"Mori-sempai…" Kaoru began, his fingers touching a rose in the cursed shrubbery, "Where's Hunny-sempai? Did you l—" But he never finished that sentence. He was going for _"Did you lose him?"_ but knowing the bond he had with Hunny, he thought that to bring up such a thing to the crisp bitter air would be like shooting Mori-sempai and just barely missing his heart, keeping him alive long enough to drown in his own blood. A misfortune that need not happen.

However, it was too late. Mori had replied with a solemn "Hai." The positive response giving Kaoru a sad smile as he walked towards his companion and joined him on the ground with a light chuckle. "I guess we're in the same boat then, Mori-sempai." Kaoru smiled.

The elder raised his head only so that his nose stuck out over his folded arms. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Kaoru as much as he just needed the company right now. He was only half a man without Mitsukuni. The man could barely walk without his Hunny, let alone function in the world. Which was the exact reason he had been sitting. Hunny had told him that if they became separated, Mori should continue the game without worry. But worry is what he did, and soon enough he couldn't even support a simple stance. He was paralyzed.

Kaoru sighed and pulled his knees to his chest in a similar fashion as Mori's and looked over at the stoic boy. "It's going to rain soon." he said looking up and away from Mori's silence, "There's not a cloud in the sky. Or…maybe there are just too many…or just one large one." His voice trailed off as his eyes rolled over to Mori who had lifted his head to look up into the "cloudless" sky too. Was he thinking about the sky? Or maybe he was still worried about Hunny-sempai. For a guy who didn't say much, Mori was really complex.

A breeze fought through Kaoru's uniform with a shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked ahead of him at a small bud that shook in the wind too. "I hope Hikaru's alright." he smiled gently, "he must be pretty cold right n—."

Yet again another sentence fated to die before its complete birth. This time not a word disrupted the phrase, but a hand. Mori's hand. On Kaoru's head.

Averagely Kaoru would have removed the hand quickly, but this was Mori's hand. A touch like this from Mori was one of compassion. It was a touch that meant that you were in Mori's world, that he gave you special significance in his mind. And thus, Kaoru let the hand sit…for a while. Pet peeves were not _that _easy to discard.

The hand fell gently to Kaoru's opposite shoulder, Mori's arm around him warmly twitched ever so softly. Kaoru caught this reaction and gave a natural impulse to his thoughts: a friendly smirk. Ah…he wasn't immune to these feelings. Weakness. An opening. And Kaoru was just bored enough without his twin to act alone.

The shorter boy fell against Mori's shoulder, cuddling the nook their body's created politely and feigned another shiver. "Playing in the cold was a stupid idea." Kaoru began his game by sewing a net of words, "Don't you think Mori-sempai?" Here he smiled. Innocent enough…moving on. His hands went to the ground and he leaned into Mori a bit more, turning so that the silent male's hand _accidentally_ fell around Kaoru's hip.

No reaction? No slight tinge? Not even a facial contraction…_upsetting_. Oh...wait a moment, it's his eyes. They slid downwards to Kaoru's body with an eerie stealth that had to, just _had_ to represent some sort of rise in paranoia. Awareness. Fear. Arousal. It didn't matter, Kaoru was excited to have extracted an emotion from Mori. All by himself. A noble act. He'd have to tell Hikaru later.

And he continued, since Mori hadn't responded verbally (which Kaoru had expected). Kaoru's hip just happened to curve down and around to his rear as he moved towards Mori's face with an open expression. Positively childlike, it was gorgeous, almost completely irresistible. His fingers reached the side of Mori's thigh and stopped there while his face slowly barely an inch from his prey's. Warm breath was visible as white puffs that danced and pushed against their cheeks. "Mori-sempai?" he uttered tenderly.

Mori's lips parted from the warmth taking it into his moist mouth.

Another reaction. This one blatant. _More_…

Did he dare? Did Kaoru dare move closer, closing the gap between his lips and Mori's cheek? Such reactions were not satisfying now that he knew he could have more. He—

"Mitsukuni." Mori's deep voice said softly, or in what could be considered his normal speaking voice.

The word hit Kaoru somewhere in his throat. His tongue slipped over his lips and retreated back into his mouth. He blinked once and breathed a warm smile against Mori. Kaoru leaned back, Mori's hand following his movement, and then stood. The gentle giant's eyes looked to the ground where Kaoru's black shoes greeted him.

"Mori-sempai." Kaoru said offering a hand and a laugh, "Let's go find them."

It was a simple game, with interesting results.


	2. Silence

"Kaoru! Hikaru! You get back here now or I'll ….I'LL...!" Tamaki had taken to screaming after being blindfolded and left to manage alone. It was a ploy. A devious little scheme by those too foxes in quite gorgeous identical clothing. Those damn twins had found Tamaki early in the game and kindly misinformed him that the one that wears the black blindfold, becomes the seeker's "special partner". Blinded by such _dazzling_ language Tama-chan, being the brilliant mind he is, figured that wearing the blindfold would make him Haruhi's lover (since she was the seeker this round). Yes. He was in fact…that stupid.

"..I…will…?" Tamaki's simple sentences had been broken into random murmurs as he wondered what he would truly do to punish the heinous Hitachiin horrors. A finger touched his lips delicately and another hand sat strikingly on his hip. From a distance, Tamaki might have looked deep in thought, as his face was angled towards the sky, however, his thought process was nothing more than an endless loop of the dark gray color he could see though his blindfold, and perhaps _maybe_ if it would be called "dusty gray" or "charcoal". "Uhhmm…Kaoru? Hikaru?"

No. Had he just realized that they had been gone for at _least_ 10 minutes now?

"_Ugh_…"

The sigh came from behind Tamaki, and was followed by a soft chuckle that made the Lord squeak and turn towards the sudden noise; however, due to his current obscurity, this proved to make no difference in his growing paranoia.

"H-hey…hey!" the blonde male managed, thrusting a finger out at where he thought the voice originated from. He was way, _way_ off, but he still continued: "You two came back! Now guide me to Haruhi! Or I'll!…...I'll…I will…" And the Host Club king was trapped in the same circle…_again_.

"_Pathetic_…" the voice said again, in that soft tone. Like the person was holding a finger in their mouth.

Of course, Tamaki heard this and pouted, his arms crossed as he turned around. "Fine! I can find Haruhi on my own!" he hissed in that boyish, playful manner: his "angry voice", "Ah!"

He was in the process of walking away, making a dramatic exit that was _supposed_ to send "the twins" following after, but a sudden hand took hold of his arm and pulled him backwards into a gripping embrace. Lips purred a smirk against his ear, a shiver melting along his spine, causing Tamaki to lean into the body that held him near. Tamaki was in a position like he was sitting in an invisible chair, and as it was very awkward, his knees gave up, placing him on the ground, the arms, keeping him from falling forward, followed his movements.

"Kaoru!" he wondered firmly.

The lips moved down his neck.

"H-h-Hikaru!" he stammered feeling the grip tighten around his arms, keeping them still. Tamaki squirmed beneath the nose in his hair and the teeth nibbling on the bit of flesh at the top of his ear. It tickled and he smiled and giggled asking the body behind him to stop quietly. This kind little plea only acted as a catalyst for the mischievous hands to be set into motion, one sliding down Tamaki's lovely frame, the other running up to the soft cheek that grinned with laughter. A finger touched the parted lips, attracted by the warmth they exuded, tempted to explore inside the mouth, but did not give in and simply slid over the blindfold gently.

Tamaki was slowly realizing that something about this situation was not right. He felt something warm and hollow in his stomach, no, _on_ his stomach. That curious hand had the audacity to make its way under Tama's shirt and from there continued to play about his pant line! Fingers hanging over his belt, teasing the buckle and at the same time petting his lower abdomen. It was just too much for the Lord! For the _virgin_ Lord. He didn't understand this much about these types of encounters. Would you call it sexual? Or was this foreplay? He wasn't sure, he only knew it was awkward, and felt…

"H-Haru-hi…?" he asked quietly ignoring that growing bulge poking against his backside. It made sense in his mind. He _was_ wearing the "black blindfold of love" and Haruhi would be looking for him specifically and since they were to become lovers this would explain her behavior. It made sense…but he didn't believe it.

_Ah_…the Idiot King knew logic; he had not forsaken that which common sense owns.

The person who had come upon him so interestingly smirked in his ear and froze. The two looked like so sinful statue. Tamaki's shirt tail a mess, the aggressor bent over the pretty blonde prey mercilessly taking him over. Breaths mingled in the chilly wind. Silence, for they both stopped all signs of life that they could. Only that damn heartbeat proved this existed.

"Baka…" the voice uttered above Tamaki's ear. The lord gasped and began a phrase but the words met an untimely death with the hand of the person behind him. His captor. That mystery man…no more. It was, and Tamaki knew now that it could only be one person. The voice was so recognizable now, he felt like a fool for only now realizing.

"_Shhh_…"

The voice hushed him once more, verbally this time, and the two continued in their stillness each party wearing an unholy grin.


	3. Angel

**NOTE**: Hello people…or person I suppose, since I'll assume you're reading this alone…to the point:

"Hide and Seek"

_A commoner's game, often related to children, in which 2 or more people can participate. One person, the seeker, counts to a set number before finding the other(s) that hide wherever they so choose. The game, or more rather round, ends when the "seeker" finds a person and so dubs them the new "seeker"._

The whole process was quite simple. _Too_ simple…and with such minimal rewards this type of game wasn't something Kyoya wanted to participate in. It was convenient though, since the game was being played outdoors (in the cold) no one took mind to go inside, and more specifically to the Third Music Room where Ootori Kyoya sat calculating each and every figure he could sum up about the Ouran High School Host Club.

His legs were crossed under a small circular table, the side of his jaw leaning lightly against a warm hand's knuckles. Every once in a bit he'd sigh or shuffle his feet simply to have some noise rouse his blank ears besides that of his pen scratching across the paper before him. It was in these quiet moments, Kyoya always wondered. He'd allow a good part of himself to drift off in whatever wind of a whim fit his fancies; however, always leaving a shell of consciousness in order to avoid looking completely out of it, but more so that he could efficiently complete the work at hand (and there was _always_ work at hand for he made it so). Today was no different. Ootori-kun was beginning to drift off, leaving a glassy gaze behind those thinly rimmed glasses. It was so dreadfully quiet, so horribly so that one couldn't help but fall into some sort of sleep like mode.

He fell back into a memory. One which wasn't very pleasant, but was neither very disturbing. It played like some sort of movie in his mind's eye:

A very youthful Kyoya was sitting on a swing, the wooden piece beneath him only moving with the wind since the boy on it made no effort to push himself. His face showed more than the slightest hint of sadness: lips in a freshly wilted state; nose, cheeks, and eyes wet with what must be interpreted as some kind of despair (even Kyoya didn't remember as he watched the act presented in his head). It was horrible to think at this time, but it was true: Kyoya was a very adorable little boy. Even through his misery, it was easy to see those large dark, dark, fearsomely dark brown eyes and the rosy blush across his small features.

Suddenly something startled the boy. Little Kyoya turned quickly to be greeted by a woman who seemed familiar to the boy since he ran past her, tears boiling up from the emotions he wore on his sleeve…

A snap-like metallic click brought Kyoya's spirit back into him. Somewhere during his daydream he had closed his eyes and unfolded his legs. He quickly flashed his eyes open into the real world where they were confronted by a hand. _His_ hand. Which sat over his left eye, fingers taking interest in the soft black hair that neatly fell over his face. Ootori chuckled and smirked. Why he had chosen that memory he'd like to never know. If his thoughts had gone only 15 minutes earlier…it might have put the current Kyoya into a fit or a state of hysterics.

The young gentlemen looked towards his paper in a soft sleepy groan.

"Damn." he said calmly setting his pen down and removing his glasses to rub his eyes. The metal tip of the pin had snapped off and spilled a small spurt of ink onto the paper Kyoya was writing on. Reapplying his glasses and standing he realized that he had not been alone, for directly in front of him stood, though much shorter than he, the boy (well…technically in some circles, "man") he had come to know as Haninozuka Mitsukuni or simply "Hunny-San".

It was surprising, of course. Kyoya hadn't locked the door so it was plausible to think that someone would come in…so, in that thought, it wasn't really _that_ surprising. In this logic Kyoya's widened eyes lowered into his usual small eyed grin. He adjusted his glasses and stepped to the side, only to have Mitsukuni follow his step. Again to the opposite side Kyoya moved, and Mitsukuni followed. Ootori sighed and looked down.

Hunny's large, dare he even think it, _honey_ colored eyes were like pools of the very substance they imitated. Soft eyelids closed over those pools and lifted gently. The boy-like man had his hands curled together behind his back and swayed lightly, like an excited child trying to smother their overpowering emotion. He smiled. Kyoya wouldn't provoke the thought of having such expensive dental bills. To have such clean teeth and eat sweets the way Mitsukuni did…it'd be enough to swallow three maybe four pocketbooks easily.

"Hunny-San…may I help you somehow?" Kyoya asked leaning forward.

Hunny shook his head 'no', pulling his hands downwards so that his body seemed to fit with Kyoya's motion. "Kyoya-Kun isn't participating. Kyoya-kun should go play outside with everybody else!"

Kyoya sighed again turning to pick up his pen and then stepping highly over and away from his comrade who was quickly becoming a nuisance. "I'm not one to play those kinds of games Mitsukuni-San, you know that."

Out of nowhere, and literally, it was as if the boy had evaporated and suddenly reappeared in front of the door Kyoya's hand was just about to push open, Mitsukuni popped up with a cocked head, wearing a curious open mouth. His sweet voice spoke:

"What kind of games does Kyoya-kun want to play?!" he insisted, his hands now on his hips which were shifted to the opposite angle of his head.

A nerve in Kyoya's back thrashed him putting the averagely calm male on edge. _Where_ _the hell did he come from ?!_ Nevertheless, the Ootori kept his signature cool.

"Hunny-san…"

Mitsukuni extended his neck, and tapped a foot, demanding an answer to satisfy his little body.

Kyoya tried again: "Hunny-san, I don't want to play right now." Perhaps a more polite angle was best, though much more difficult. Whatever…as long as Kyoya received the correct results. He continued through the door and past Hunny. It was a storage closet. Packed with boxes, dollies, shelves filled with tea cups, tea boxes, fancy doilies, costumes from all over the world and much, much, _much_ more. Actually, it was quite illogical to cram so much into _one _closet when the club's room contained at least _five_ and only about _three and a quarter_ were full. Besides, inside two of the closets existed more storage areas that could be of use. Kyoya, for a _miserably_ short moment, thought of pointing this out to the other club members, but decided that he didn't want to help move anything, and that it would just cause unneeded stress.

A sudden tug at the hem of his jacket pulled him back into reality. As he looked down at the pleading Mitsukuni, a finger to his lips which perked about that bright, and mysteriously youthful face, Kyoya remembered: he was looking for a new pen. How silly of him to forget…

_A pen right?_ He thought raising an eyebrow as the small Haninozuka opened his minute, soft mouth. Not that he knew it was soft. It just looked so. Anyone could have made this assumption.

"Kyo-chan will play with me?" the high voice stated more than questioned. Hunny smiled and pulled Kyoya's hand into his and walked down the long rectangular closet. "We'll play dress up!" Mitsukuni turned and jumped excitedly clapping his hands together thrice and before the other party (who was currently in quite a state of disbelief) could get a single murmur in. Hunny looked at Kyoya with a toothy smile, his shoulders pulled up to his cheeks.

A hard glare from the Ootori seemed not to phase the ecstatic smile of the ball of pure sugar before him, which proceeded to look though and pick out clothing from a rack of rather fine silks and nineteenth century style clothing.

"AH! Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan wear this!"

Was he insane?

Was Haninozuka Mitsukuni _mentally ill_?

Or did he just have a low sense of other's emotions? No, that wasn't it…Hunny knew Kyoya didn't want to play or be bothered with; he just didn't seem to care. Or, more rather, pretended he didn't notice. Just like a child. His whole _act_ was that of a child, which Kyo-chan could understand, knowing his background in painfully meticulous depth. Still…a _dress_?

Ah…yes, a lovely dress it was. It was fashioned from a maid's costume in something similar to the Elegant Gothic Lolita style that seemed to be popular to girls, or "Loli's". Men too…but…Kyoya doubted, well…he didn't want to come to the full realization that a man would dress himself up in such a get-up without some profit. The dress was mostly black with white lace, short puffy sleeves and all around short. Just by looking at it Kyoya could tell it'd only go a bit above his knees (though to Mitsukuni, it was too the floor, even when held over his head as he proudly presented his find). There was a red ribbon that tied around the neck and even a headband styled like a maid's only with a set of faux cat ears connected.

In general, there was a lot of lace, and a lot of frill.

Kyoya…was _not_. Going to wear that….that…_atrocity_. Yes, all right, _sure_ it'd look cute on some other _girl_ or perhaps even Tamaki, since he was equipped with a rather feminine physique; however, the point was that such an article of clothing would not receive the pleasure of gracing his gentle Ootori skins.

"Kyo-chan what do you think!?" the dress questioned, well, rather the boy behind the dress. Mitsukuni moved the garb so his face could be seen, still that ridiculous smile on his face…no, _no_…wait, that facial expression was a grin, not as innocent as a smile, not in the least! 

Kyoya tilted his head smoothly towards the dress which seemed to kiss his eyes with an attractive insanity that made Mitsukuni giggle. The little boy was mad! Ootori lowered his glasses and his angle so that his face was directly in front of Hunny's. He couldn't seem to shake off the chuckle of disbelief as he spoke:

"Mitsukuni…that is a lovely dress; however, it is not meant for me." he said in a light laugh.

"Kyo-Chan doesn't think he deserves this dress?" Hunny replied calmly. His voice was that of a pout but his face wore a rather mature look.

"I—"

"Kyo-Chan would look pretty in this dress. I think Kyo-Chan deserves this dress!"

As if _that_ was the problem. Ootori was worthy of such a dress, no, he was _more_ than worthy, _too good_ for that girlish-cloth, this he knew. Kyoya's look was stern but seemed easily swallowed and purified by Mitsukuni's giant eyes of "innocence". If he denied this request, he'd avoid humiliation and potential discomfort, besides, he didn't want to wear the stupid dress anyway. However, denying Mitsukuni might have deep repercussions. In actuality, the worst thing to come of saying "No" would be Hunny making a sad face and then suggesting a game of cards; though, Kyoya, being Kyoya, decided to completely distort what could happen into quite an avoidable catastrophe. It was _only_ a dress. And it would take, what, perhaps _two_ minutes to satisfy Mitsukuni's desires. Besides, the rest of the club was out playing some silly game that, knowing them, would last another forty-three minutes or so.

Kyoya was already down to Mitsukuni's level and there, removed his glasses and grinned.

"Mitsukuni, you are truly the devil's son aren't you?" he said taking the dress in hand.

Hunny smiled and clapped his hands together then wagged a finger near Kyoya's nose. "Where did Kyo-Chan hear that? Hunny-senpai is a good boy!" The giggle that followed his statement wasn't nearly as easy to overlook as his average boyish laughter. There _was_ an actual dark air about it. His eyelids were low, as was the angle of his cocked head as he turned and hopped onto a chair. He straddled the ornate seat, hands gripping the front of the chair between his legs and kicked his feet while giving another off-color giggle before wrapping his shoes around the front legs of the chair.

Kyoya chuckled ever so softly as he corrected his posture. The door behind them was open a tad but that didn't bother him much. Was _this_ the life of a host? Really, now…it wasn't _so_ bad. Kyoya sighed, setting his glasses down on a nearby shelf and removing his school jacket and tie. He turned to the side. Looking directing at Hunny was just a bit too curious. Not that it was disturbing, more that it was surprising and Kyoya was interested as to how the little demon would react in their current situation.

Now he was excited. Or, rather, curious enough to act on his whim. Kyoya unbuttoned his shirt calmly and allowed the fabric to fall on the back of a chair.

Lovely. Absolutely lovely. That soft, pale skin of Kyoya's back contrasted dramatically with his dark hair which curled at the back of his neck. Sharp shoulder blades stuck out like covered wings pulled tightly against his skin. The long, naked body stopped at his hips where the rest of Kyoya's uniform so mockingly sat. He was pretty….in some odd masculine sort of way. Mitsukuni wanted to touch it, the angel before him.

The half-naked gentleman chuckled a smirk as he heard Mitsukuni smile a soft gasp. _Too_ easy. It seemed that he was now satisfied with extracting a reaction, even though quite simple. Ah, wait…he had to see the face.

"Mitsukuni...?" he questioned turning his head over his shoulder to look at the staring boy. Kyoya's body was at an angle as he turned round completely, weight shifted to one hip, the dress held close over his body.

"Oh!" was the reply. The bright boy bounced once in his chair from his bottled excitement and put a finger to his lip, pulling his knees together. He looked like a begging puppy, using its adorable façade to suck anything and everything away from you. Only this puppy was skilled in the martial arts and would use those skills if forced to an edge.

Kyoya actually _smiled_ and continued. "The dress…" he said smoothing out its length, "It's too small." And that it was. It only went to his upper thigh. If Kyoya had any wish to sit or lean over…well, it wasn't ladylike for sure.

It was in the two seconds of silence that Kyoya realized that he had grotesquely underestimated the intelligence of the Host Club. The game of hide and seek had not continued for another forty-three minutes, not even for another thirty.

"Hunny-Senpai?!" a female voice echoed. There were several footsteps and other calls for the boy, not for too terribly long though.

The door that once stood slightly open was now completely ajar and held in such a position by the resident twins.

"Oy! We found them…" only one of the Hitachiin's said. Kyoya turned towards them slowly; the dress folded over an arm, and fixed his glasses back to the brim of his nose. The wide eyes of, who had to be Kaoru, were very amusing to Kyoya and he couldn't resist, just _could not_ resist giving the twin a smirk and a dark low look. Kaoru held a hand over his blushing cheeks and pulled back into his brother's loving arm around his shoulder.

The rest of the Host Club, of course, followed.

Tamaki was holding Mori's hand; guiding him since, without his Mitsukuni, he was quite lifeless and confused. Both boys were still and qui—

"KYOYA!" Tamaki interjected dropping Mori's hand who was now standing decently on his own).

Haruhi had wondered over last pushing to the front of the group simple to see why there was such a fuss from the Lord.

"Tamaki! Calm down pl…" A sentence never finished by the lady-Host.

Their faces were all so…so, very _blank_. Open mouths, with the exception of the muttering Tamaki, were small and pricked with confusion. Hikaru and Kaoru both began to grin a snicker as they walked away from the spectacle hands in each other's back pockets. Haruhi crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and walked away also.

"Takashi!" Hunny squealed running up the tall boy's shoulders and hugging his head, "You got lost, didn't you? Let's go eat cake! You'll feel better!"

The two walked off leaving a wide eyed, gaping mouthed Tamaki, a dress, and a half-nude Kyoya.

Tamaki looked ridiculous. Was it really that surprising? Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed setting the dress across the seat of the chair Mitsukuni once sat in. He grabbed his school shirt, tie and jacket and began to put them back on as he walked towards the door.

"Close your mouth Tamaki…" he said with an open white shirt, his school blazer over it, and the purple and black tie amusingly hanging bout his collar, "You're making a spectacle of yoursel—"

"Myself?" Tamaki interrupted. A hand held Kyoya's shoulder in place, catching the boy in mid step. Kyoya's hands were busy fixing his shirt's buttons however, stopped and fell to his sides. Tamaki took a slow step forward, letting the door close behind him. His head was low to Kyoya's shoulder and blonde hairs danced against both their cheeks as the purple eyed melodramatic King turned his lips to Kyoya's ear.

Kyoya grinned politely from Tamaki's movement and without giving him a chance to speak, replied:

"This door locks from the inside."


End file.
